The present invention is directed to the vending machine art, and more particularly to a device which accepts credit including coins and currency as well as credit card and smart card entries, and uses the information it receives to control the operation of one or more vending machines, and it does so without requiring any electrical wire connections between the vending machines. The invention has several novel features as described in detail hereinafter including the fact that one or more modules of one or more vending machines can be equipped with a xe2x80x9cshort distance RF communicationxe2x80x9d device. Another novel feature resides in the fact that only one vendor need be so equipped to allow receiving of credit but all of the vendors can vend products for that credit. The present wireless system can also monitor wireless systems of vending machines from a central location as will be described. The present device accomplishes these novel things without the possibility of third parties being able to tap into and cheat the system. This makes the present system particularly adaptable to situations where two or more vending machines or the like are controlled and it enables every vending machine that is controlled by the subject device to be operated independently and the amount of credit entered can be used to vend articles from one or from a plurality of machines each of which may or may not have the same or similar type of products. It can therefore be seen that the present invention teaches the construction and operation of means for safely and accurately controlling the operations of a plurality of different things such as vending machines without requiring any physical connection between the machines. The present invention also enables the use of a telephone or telephone-like device to be used to gather information and to produce controls in a manner which has not heretofore been seen, particularly in the vending art.
The present device or system eliminates the need for physical connections such as wire or cable connections between the controls and the devices being controlled and can use a controller of a known construction to control one or more vending machines or the like. Such a device will typically have a base band control formed of firmware and will operate as a host controller for controlling the operations of many different vending machines or the like, and it can be constructed to do so without requiring more than one host controller.
In summary, the present device has two principal novel features including being a wireless communication system which may be used to control vending machines or like devices and only one device need be equipped to receive credit but any one or more of a plurality of vending or like machines can be controlled to dispense products, make change or perform other functions for an established credit entry or deposit. The present invention represents a versatile and flexible control which can be used to control a plurality of the same or similar devices.
The present invention is directed to a new and relatively inexpensive method of intercommunicating and controlling machines without requiring the usual harnesses and other electrical connections, and the present invention provides a broadly based way of credit accumulation and a flexible way for communicating with vending machines or like devices to control the operations thereof and to keep track of the credit that remains.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for controlling the operations of vending machines and like devices, including controlling the vending and other operations, including the entries of deposits or credit, the dispensing of the product or products being vended, and the return of excess deposits or credit entries to the customer without the use of the internet or an external harness that connects the modules, but rather in a wireless configuration.
Another object is to control the operation of one or more vending machines without requiring any electrical or other physical connections between the machines.
Another object is to provide means for controlling vending machines and the like in a manner which makes it much more difficult for third parties to tap into or interfere with or cheat the system including the change making procedures.
Another object is to provide a relatively versatile easy to operate means for controlling a number of operations including a number of machines operated from the same or from a common source.
Another object is to provide means for making it difficult for third parties to tap into or interfere with the operation of devices such as vending machines and the controls therefor.